Bistro
by Ink Kissed
Summary: AU. Naminé volunteers to work at her sick neighbor's Bistro, but never expects falling in love with his son.
1. Chapter One

**Bistro:**

AU. Naminé volunteers to work at her sick neighbor's Bistro, but never expects falling in love with his son.

Fingers ran over the tan marble counters, the nails painted a light blue. A small Bistro lay before her eyes, dark due to her not turning on the lights, and smelling like sausage and lemons. Pale blonde hair, curled at the ends, bangs swished sideways, ran into oceanic blue eyes as she gazed around. A small amount of tables, five, lay inside the Bistro where customers could sit and dine. The marble counters served as a pick up and go - beyond the counter lay utensils and supplies to prepare the food, along with an oven.

Dark green curtains lay against the windows, complementing the light brown walls very nicely. Dark green rugs, streaked with light green, and trimmed brown lay beneath the tables. Hard-wood floors surrounded the area of the floor. A tiny staircase, four stairs, led to an upper area where the fifth table was placed. Plants were organized along the perimeter of the room. Candles, lined with dark blue wraps lay on the center of each table. As she stared in awe at the Bistro, that hadn't changed much since she was of the age of six, the door opened and a silver bell chimed.

Her baby blue eyes swerved towards the door where her sick neighbor, Ventus, entered coughing up a storm, turning the lights on in the process. His eyes were lined red, and perspiration lined across his forehead and eyebrows. Ventus was the age of thirty-six, and he had started and worked hard at this Bistro - called Keyblade. He had recently turned too sick, and he didn't want to leave his Bistro in the arms of only his son, so, that's where she came in. She, Naminé, had volunteered to help him without any pay of course but he insisted. She had just recently turned eighteen, and wanted to work hard to earn some extra money in college. She had a loved for cooking, and hoped to join the culinary career, and what better chance than to practice at a Bistro?

"Oh, Naminé I cannot believe you're doing this...my son, Roxas should be here soon. The shop opens at 9:48 a.m.," The silver moon clock hanging above a window read 9 o'clock. "and I wish you good luck. It gets rather busy later in the night. Close up and lock shop around 9 o'clock p.m. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Okita. I hope you get well soon." He smiled, and waved farewell as he departed from the shop. Naminé blew a few strands of her bangs away from her eyes. She plopped down in a stool lined across the front of the counter, for customers to wait while the food was hurriedly rushed for take-out.

What was she going to do for around forty minutes? She wanted to make sure everything was swell before the time of opening. Sighing softly, she decided she could bake some fresh cookies and place them outside the Bistro, to attract perhaps little kids. She slid off the stool and grabbed a package of pre-made cookies, spreading them on a cookie sheet then on a pan, sprayed with Pam, and placing it into the oven. After what seemed like forever, the oven timer ran, the sound reverberating throughout the room, and she pulled the cookies out. Sliding the warm, soft, chocolate-chip cookies on a sturdy paper plate - she placed it outside on a light brown table and wrote on a black chalkboard that displayed the specials of the day "FREE cookies."

Stepping back inside, she turned her attention towards a young man standing behind the counter, tying a brown apron around his waist. He had gravity-defying blond hair that stuck out at odd angles, and gorgeous blue eyes, that looked to turn darker shades closer towards the pupil. She inhaled sharply as she noticed she was staring, momentarily forgot that the shop hadn't even opened, and a random (cute) guy was putting on an apron.

"Um, sir...the Bistro isn't opened yet." He fixed his gaze on her, and she shrunk back in astonishment. He didn't seem angry or even annoyed as he spoke.

"Oh! You must be Naminé. Hello, I'm Roxas, the owner's son." She gaped at him. This was Mr. Okita's son? This handsome young male?

"Hi." Smooth, Naminé. It's cool, you know, to just say hi and nothing else. Smooth.

"I figured you were an old woman, never expected you to be this young." He commented, as he messed with the coffee dispenser.

"Touché."

"Nice aim, by the way, with the cookies. I would've never thought of that." A small dusting of red burned across her cheekbones, and she nodded shyly. His soft chuckle made her blush even more and she stumbled over the rug. Sputtering as she regained balance she turned away from him to keep her breathing in check.

9:48 rolled around, and the pair opened up the Bistro. The chaotic day began, with a rushing crowd of many people either dining in or ordering out. A huge line gathered outside and Naminé found herself afraid. Why was she not informed that this Bistro was this popular? She could barely breathe with so many people inhabiting the inside of the small restaurant.

Naminé rushed from table to table, placing down orders and taking new ones as Roxas worked behind the counter to cook the orders and stack the dishes in the back. Mr. Okita had a huge room in the back for washing dishes, and Naminé was thankful. They had a lack of employees, so they'd have to do the dishes after the Bistro closed. Plates were plentiful, so they didn't have to worry about running out. At moments of small breaks, Roxas would catch Naminé's eye and he'd smile gently at her, sending weird feelings in the pit of her stomach. Oh great, on top of a chaotic job, she was crushing on the owner's son. Swell.

* * *

Time passed quickly, and Naminé found herself with Roxas in the back room where they were washing dishes. The Bistro had been closed, the money (a load) safely tucked away. Her fingers ran over the wet dishes where she vigorously washed while Roxas dryed them off and shoved them into the dishwasher. The dishes would get extra cleaning; Roxas told her when she asked why she couldn't just shove them into the dishwasher.

Water kept splashing against her light blue strapped blouse, and her light brown shorts. She frowned when Roxas laughed outright. She was itching to just toss a handful of water on him for laughing at her, and that's exactly what she did. He grinned from ear to ear, sending her heart thumping against her chest, and a battle of soap engrossed, bubble tampered, water began. When they were eventually soaked with soapy, sticky water, Naminé slid to the bottom of the tiled floor. Roxas thumped down beside her, and she fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Thank you for helping my father and I out today, it means a lot." He turned towards her, his legs sliding outwards emitting a squeak from the wet tiles.

"It's my pleasure; I've always wanted to work here."

"Why didn't you apply earlier?"

"I was afraid to approach the store, people were always surrounding it." He laughed, for the millionth time that day, and made her ears burn red with anger and embarrassment.

"Well now you aren't afraid anymore are you?"

"No. How old are you anyway? Shouldn't you be away at College?" He shrugged his shoulders, sliding his hands into his dark blue jean pockets.

"Nineteen, and yeah I should I guess, but I need some extra money to pay for dad's medical bill."

Naminé jumped to her feet, white sandals, and crossed her arms across her chest. Roxas raised a blonde eyebrow at her curiously and she nodded her head defiantly.

"You know what we are going to do? We're going to work our butts off in this Bistro. We'll gain so much money we'll have enough for your father and enough to keep this business running smoothly while he's away, and once I'm gone." Roxas tilted his head.

"What about money for you?"

"That too!"

"You're quite a character, Miss Stlane." She found herself smiling.

"So are you, Mr. Okita."

* * *

She relaxed on her light yellow bedspread, relishing on the soft comfort it provided. Her thoughts kept flittering to Roxas and how chivalrous he was as he insisted on taking her home. Her eyes roamed over the college brochure she held, listing the college she had been accepted to and the programs there. In dark blue sharpie she had circled the culinary program. Laying the brochure on her bedside table, she drifted off to sleep after listening to the sounds of her parents and someone else bickering.

Oh joy, her sister was home. It was going to be a hectic day tomorrow.

* * *

_Ugh. I don't know how I feel about this._

_I wanted it to turn out slightly better and longer, but I guess this'll do._

_Hope you enjoyed._

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts._


	2. Chapter Two

**Bistro:**

AU. Naminé volunteers to work at her sick neighbor's Bistro, but never expects falling in love with his son.

Her bare feet stepped gently across the wet sand, the incoming tide washing against across her bare ankles. The faint glow of her house from the porch light she had turned on since it was only sunrise; on the hill it was perched on basking her frame in a hazy outline of orange-yellow. A sigh billowed past her lips, her oceanic eyes staring across at the vast sea - mixed colors of the clearest blue but also a dark blue - due to pollution. A bank of sand, a small beach, spread out in front of her where tiny specks of people were walking hand in hand - she surmised a small family, by the way a tinnier body was swinging between the taller two black frames. Her house lay on the tallest hill in a small city of Japan, overlooking their vast beautiful inland sea. Ships of various shapes and sizes always shimmied past the ocean near their house and they would send signals to her home, asking news in flickering light of how their families, or the town was doing. Sliding down she thumped against the sand, not minding that the waves were hitting her large T-shirt she had slept in, sporting the image of the Bistro's logo. Snuggling inside the shirt, she felt the waves soaking the hem of her shirt and the tiny shorts beneath them.

Shaking her head, strands of her blonde hair slipped from the messy bun conjured on the top of her head, framing her chin and lightly tickling her lips. Her toes dug into the slightly chilled sand, her head tilting to the side as she slowly awaited the sun to rise. Her eyes became half-lidded as she listened to the soft lull of the waves, the swoosh of the morning breeze, the sounds of joyful laughter from the family farther down the beach. Her heart beat in sync to the gentle birds chirping, her fingertips lying in her lap, her fingers interlaced together. She didn't know how long she had been sitting, letting the chilly morning air soak her bones, the water drench her bottom frame, until she saw peeks of light blue peeping through the pastel of orange, yellow, pink and purple sky...and the voice that made her freeze on the spot and her eyes pop open wide.

"Naminé!" Her head whipped towards the beach spreading out farther before her, where a lone figure with familiar gravity lacking blonde hair spewed in her gaze, holding a surfboard and a light blue bucket with a purple shovel. Roxas grinned from ear to ear, the smile reaching his eyes as he caught her attention and, with difficulty, waved her over. She stood, completely disregarding her disheveled appearance (due to her restless night with her sister and parents arguing and her haste to hear the waves) and stumbled towards him, her heart erratically beating against her ribcage in excitement. Her shirt stuck to her bare thighs, making it hard for her to run across the sand but she managed. Her hair, now that she had stopped in front of Roxas panting hard with her cheeks red as his surfboard, was everywhere - in her eyes, against her cheeks, some strands were even still in the hair band.

He chuckled, shaking his head as his surfboard flapped against the hard warm sand, sending sand particles flying. He tossed the bucket against the surfboard and his hand rose to push back some strands from her face. Her breath hitched nervously, his touch sending shivers of glee down her spine, and warmth throughout her body. Why was she feeling this way? Plenty of times boys hands had grazed hers in high school due to projects together but it never sent an electrifying feeling through her soul. His head tilted curiously to the side, and inwardly she swooned, as his lips parted to speak.

"What are you doing at the beach so early in the morning, aren't you cold?" She was so busy feeling rocks filling the pit of her stomach to notice his appearance; he had on a pair of shorts, bathing suit material checkered white and black, a light blue T-shirt and a thin brown hooded jacket with dark blue strings. He removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, not minding the fact that it was getting slightly damp. Her head swooshed towards her house and his eyes narrowed in the distance towards it.

"My sister came home for a few weeks from her job in America, she's always fighting with my parents so I escaped...I couldn't get any sleep." She smiled gleefully at Roxas, and his eyes flashed with something like worry as he drank in her half-lidded eyes, the yawns she was softly trying to hide and the fact that her frame was slowly tilting towards the side in exhaustion. "Mmh, you live there? That house is beautiful," Naminé's head bobbed up and down in response and he stifled a laugh. "Well, it's good though that you have the day off today...so you can catch up on some sleep perhaps?" Her arms flittered to press against her hips and his eyebrows rose.

"I don't need any sleep, besides...I want to work today, with you. Do y'know? You're very admirable Roxas...I want to do all I can to help you...and your father." His arms flashed out to catch her as she stumbled forward, crashing towards the sand. His arms enveloped her carefully and he slid to his knees in the sand, pressing her head against his chest. Her thick eyelashes pressed against her crimson brushed cheeks, as sleep had conquered her. He shook his head carelessly at her, laughing softly as he brushed hair away from her face and sprawled his legs out in front of him, laying her on his lap. His eyes watched the morning sun looming closer, the sky turning clear as she slept against him - her words repeating in his head, over and over.

**

* * *

**A groggy groan emerged past her lips, and her eyes flickered open to see her sister staring quite intently at her with the largest smirk on her face. She felt stiff, but as warm as could be and she blinked, wondering why her sister had the weirdest look on her face. Kairi looked beautiful wearing anything, with her shoulder-length and sideway swished (it was funny that they almost looked the same) auburn hair, and violet-blue eyes. She never could notice anyone that didn't find her sister more attractive when the two stood next to each other. Kairi was the star, the highly appreciated doctor in America, while she was the struggling job-finder in Japan. Her arms went to outstretch but were locked tightly together and her eyebrows rose in confusion.

Kairi's smirk grew wider as she pointed next to her and Naminé's head turned to see Roxas beside her on her light green couch, his arms slung around her protectively - deep in sleep. Her jaw gaped in astonishment as it dawned on her that she had fallen asleep on the beach in front of Roxas. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment and she mouthed to her sister, "How did we get here?" Kairi shook her head naughtily and mouthed "This hotty carried you back, saying you collapsed due to exhaustion. Mom had a heart frenzy at seeing this eye candy you brought, and of course Dad is still at work." It took her awhile to decipher what her sister had mouthed but when she did, she groaned in shame, burying her face in her hands. She didn't mean for it to turn out this way...all she had wanted was a nice peaceful morning on the beach, maybe later coming back in and having a strawberry smoothie and spending the day either working at the Bistro with Roxas (even though she had a day off) or working at her other part-time jobs, Sea-Breeze Nursery, and Stardust's Flowers.

Roxas's eyes flashed open revealing his beautiful blue eyes that made her breathless as he awoke...and at first Naminé believed that he'd stare at Kairi and his mouth would flap like a fish out of water, but he only had eyes for her. Concern plastered on his features, his bed-head making him look even more adorable as he leaned towards her face, touching her red cheeks. The pad of his thumb caressed her skin carefully, tracing gentle circles.

"You don't have a fever do you? Did you sleep okay? Are you sick?" Kairi snickered under her breath and her noise startled him, as he glanced up and whispered hello towards her before returning his attention back to the bashful girl in front of him. Kairi winked at her sister, before grabbing a black leather messenger bag near the back sliding door and she departed, announcing that she'd be back later in the day. Naminé swallowed, and shook her head notifying Roxas that she was perfectly fine and he released a wry sigh in relief.

"I was so worried," He fisted his fingers through his hair, angrily tugging at it. "But sheesh, Naminé you weigh a ton." His tone lightened, and he laughed heartily at the light punch she threw his way. His baby blues gazed into hers, making her head lower nervously. She suddenly realized it must've been a tad later in the morning, and Roxas must be hungry. She stood up suddenly, her bare feet colliding with the light brown hard wood floor beneath the light green couch she had been resting on. The room they were in was simple, light green walls with a light brown wooded crown molding. A small kitchen was adjacent to the small resting area completed with those two green couches facing each other, a small brown coffee table settled between, and a small black television.

Paintings littered around the walls, depicting the ocean painted by her, and other things such as the sand, portraits, the ships, the local town market, their house settled on the hill by the sea. In the kitchen, the counters were a light green to match everything (her mom loved the color green) and simple devices such as an oven, a microwave, a sink (they didn't want a dishwasher) and light brown cabinets rested on the walls above the counters. A fairly large table was settled in the middle of the kitchen with a plaid white and yet again, green tablecloth with small brown wooden chairs. Large bookcases surrounded the small resting room's walls with a large variety of different novels and smaller children books that she would occasionally bring with her to the nursery.

"Would you like some breakfast? I'm really sorry I fainted on you! I guess my exhaustion really hit me." She stared at the ground, feeling ashamed. She glanced up to catch his response as moments had passed and he hadn't replied. He was leaning back comfortably on the couch, his hands behind his head as he stared at her. His eyes glanced into hers, and she felt her insides grow warm. He nodded politely.

**

* * *

**"Ahh, that was good I can see why you love cooking," Naminé froze. She had never told him she loved cooking, how did he know? She turned to blink at him, confounded as to how he had known. Seeing her confusion, a light grin lit up in his eyes.

"Naminé it's in the way you move, the light in your eyes as you cook something delicious. Your movements are so graceful, your smile is so blinding…I can surely tell how much you love cooking by the way you express yourself." Her cheeks burned with pleasure at being noticed so much.

"R-Really? I didn't notice." He rose from the chair, the legs grinding against the hard wood floor as he picked up his plate and hurried to the sink to wash his plate. She protested as he turned the faucet on and watched the water rush down towards the drain, waiting for it to warm up.

"No! I'll do that, Roxas please. You're a guest; I couldn't possibly let you wash your own dishes. That's rude." He glanced at her, and suddenly she noticed their close proximity. His hair was drooping into his eyes, his lips were slightly parted – she could feel his warm breath fawning against her still burning red cheeks. She tensed, her frame going rigid with anxiety as he tilted his head down closer to her. His hair pressed against her cheeks tickling her and she felt the hairs on her arms rising. Almost – so, so close his lips almost reached hers. She almost dropped the plate she had grabbed from him as he reached behind her and grabbed a cleaning sponge.

She couldn't believe she had thought he was going to kiss her. Idiot, why was she so naïve? He was just grabbing a sponge, why would he kiss her anyway? They just met yesterday – their chemistry couldn't have been that great. Oh ho, of course not…she was getting ahead of herself. She balled her fingers together into fists at her sides, inwardly scolding herself. It suddenly occurred to her – slipped past her mind more likely – that Roxas had gotten away and was washing the plate he had used. Swallowing down the temptation to pout, she vowed to get revenge, right then and there.

She turned towards him, nervous to the extent of wanting to run way inside her own home, and she rose on her tiptoes, her lips moving close to his ear. She parted her lips to whisper into his ear, "Thank you for carrying me home.", and planted a kiss right on his cheek. She pulled away, her heart exploding like a firework inside her chest to see the crimson that ran all across his cheekbones, the tips of his ears were turning red and he cleared his throat. Bingo, revenge accomplished.

"N-N-Naminé?" He coughed again, his fingers shoving into the pockets of his checkered shorts. She bit her lip, and decided to quickly change the subject, not wanting him to get mad and leave because of her actions.

"Can I sketch a picture of you surfing?" He blinked, his head tilting to the side in wonderment. She exhaled heavily at how that made her heart flutter. He removed his hands from his shorts to head towards the back door, opening it and gesturing towards the beach for her to go out first, nodding in approval. She quickly jumped upstairs to grab her sketchbook and change into a white t-shirt with silver words embroidered across it with 'Sea-Breeze Nursery' and short white sport shorts. Stumbling down her cushioned stairs she followed Roxas outside her back sliding door and towards the beach.

He had grabbed hold of his red surfboard and when they reached the golden yellow sand, she settled down into the sand her hair floating around her in the drifting warm breeze as he peeled off his jacket (handing it to her, to which she blushed) and t-shirt. If this wasn't heaven, a shirtless Roxas, she didn't know what was. He swam out and she began to sketch several positions, the way he peddled out towards the waves, his large bright smile as he flexed upon his board, his body as it swerved on the board when he rode the waves, the way the sun outlined his silhouette in a heavenly glow.

As he hurried towards her, his body glistening with water she swallowed the urge to run her finger through his hair, he asked to see her sketchbook, to which she obliged. His eyes widened as he flipped through her sketchbook (she didn't even really know how many times she had drawn Roxas she had been so captivated) and eventually returned it to her. He plopped down beside her, his arm brushing hers and she shivered inwardly.

"You're drawings…are breathtaking Naminé, why didn't you pursue a career in this?" Her eyes darkened as she tossed her sketchbook against his now dry surfboard. She pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face against her crossed arms. Her voice come out small, muffled, and he leaned closer to hear her. She took a few moments to respond.

"My father told me that if I chose drawing as my lifestyle, he would disown me. He says…," Her shoulders shook, her voice cracking, "that I need to choose something worthwhile…something that'll put money on the table so that I can support myself since I can't live at home forever. He's already so proud of my elder sister Kairi because isn't she perfect in every way? How could I ever match up to her greatness? You know this morning, how I said that I had to get away because my parents and she were fighting? Well, it's because she's tired of always working and getting no break, no time to see me. Father always wants best for him and mother, and that involves money. Mother is in a way…fragile."

"Don't say that," She raised her head from her arms and he yanked her chin upwards, seeing the flow of tears running down her cheeks. Her breath hitched at his tone, filled with such anger as he ran his free hand through her hair, trying to soothe her as she began to sob, her shoulders shaking. She buried her face against his chest, and he rubbed her back, shushing her in a calm manner, "Naminé…don't ever doubt yourself, or say that you aren't perfect. Nobody in this world is perfect, and if your father can't see you as the wonderful, beautiful, talented girl you already are than I guess I'll have to be the only one that thinks so. Money isn't everything; you should just do what you're passionate about Naminé."

"What?" She mumbled softly, removing herself away from him as he wiped her tears dry. He smiled in a comforting manner, as he helped her from the sand and tucked strands of her hair that clung to her soaked cheeks behind her ear. Why did he continue to touch her so fondly? Didn't he know that was an act of affection? What normal guys did that to just normal girl friends?

"Come to the Bistro with me, I want to make you something that I know will make you feel better."

* * *

He placed a steaming mug of hot chocolate, topped with whip cream and chocolate shavings, in front of her along with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. A timid smile passed on her face, and she hid her hands underneath the table she was perched at so he wouldn't notice how they were trembling.

"Now I know that it's hot out and hot chocolate isn't too nice on hot days – but I feel as though chocolate makes everyone feel better. That's what my mom says; also the cookies are a remembrance as to how I met you yesterday." A loud laugh passed through his lips, and as she pulled the mug up to her lips her palms suddenly became clammy. She took large gulps of the hot chocolate, ignoring the searing pain as the hot water scalded her tongue. Roxas sat down into the seat across from her, watching as she nibbled slowly on a chocolate chip cookie. Suddenly, the sound of ringing passed through their ears and Roxas excused himself to answer the phone in the back. Naminé stared down at the plate of cookies and the swirl of water that had appeared beneath her mug. A few minutes passed, and she grew worried. Heading towards the back of the Bistro, she saw Roxas on his knees, a black phone in pieces on the other side of the room.

"Roxas?" Her heart thumped uncontrollably inside her ribcage, her eyes strewn with fear as she saw him curled up in a defenseless position, his fingers fisted inside his hair. He glanced up, and with tears welling in the corner of his eyes, he let out a shaky breath that made her whole body go numb.

"Dad collapsed, the doctor said either he has to have surgery now with the risk of a 50-50 chance that he'll live or…he won't make it by tonight."

* * *

_Ahaha. Well. How was Chapter Two? I feel ecstatic that I managed to write this chapter a tad bit longer, hopefully it was sufficient? I managed to add some fluff between Roxas and Naminé, hm?_

_Hope you enjoyed._

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts._


End file.
